Yu-Gi-Oh! GxG
by Azure Dragon of the East
Summary: Or you can call it Angel of Destruction ver. 2.0. Either way it's a retelling of YGOGX with a few twists and changes especially in some departments.


A young boy was wandering around town, rushing to reach a stadium. His deck was ready, and his brown hair matched his eyes. His outfit was consisting of a normal student uniform and sneakers.

 _'Gotta hurry, can't become King of Games if I'm late for the games.'_ The youth thought before he checked his watch, and an odd beeping call.

"I gotcha buddy, got to get moving to make it." He said quietly before dashing off as hard as he could, heading for the stadium that's accepting new duelists for Duel Academy.

He kept running until he saw he was closing in on the Kaiba Dome. Rather than stopping, he leapt up and caught onto the ledge and began to climb.

"All right, mark all the no shows absent." He overheard a man's voice as he got close to the top of a wall.

"Hold on!"

He pulled himself over the top of the wall just before the man and women that were accepting the applicants had a chance to leave.

"Where's the fire? I'm just fashionably late to the party. Jaden Yuki is present." He said with a kind smile towards the group, "So long as I don't lose my grip."

"Alright, let's help the kid out and get him inside. He's late, but not too late." Said one of the individuals that went to help lift the boy up from his position and get him inside.

* * *

A group of individuals were watching as the last duels were finishing up. One of them was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, but she was not considered a normal girl by any means. It showed with her outfit, which was primarily something akin to a bikini top and a silk bottom that hid her more private parts but the silk around the legs was thin enough to show her lovely legs.

"Whoa, who is that?" one of the new students asked.

"That's Alexis Rhodes," another student replied.

"She's hot but what's with the getup?"

"She's part of one the six Genie families."

"Genie what?"

"You've heard of the G2 conflict that happened years ago, right?"

"No."

"It was between two groups of duelists. One who used Genie monsters and the other used Gundams."

"Gumgums?"

"Gun-dams, they're machine-type monsters. A few applicants are using some right now."

"Oh"

"Anyway, there are six families that are considered royalty among Genie duelists because they have the strongest Genie cards of all and Alexis is part of one of them."

The now identified Alexis didn't seem to even hear the two students gossiping about her or she didn't care; she was more focused on two entrance duels that were taking place; one was a boy who would be mistaken for a child that had light blue hair, the other was a boy that had black hair with a grey streak in it. The smaller boy had taken damage from some sort of bug. While a few were concerned for the boy as he trembled before the proctor, many had their attention turned to the other boy who had 4000 life points and a red giant machine monster holding a double Gatling gun its hand while his opponent had 1900 and three monsters each with variable attack and defense points.

"Okay, freshman, Pop-quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two facedowns. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedowns? Or C) Run home to momma?" the tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy shouted.

He then placed a card on the field, "First I play **7-Completed** to increase the Attack of **Gundam Derringer Arms** by 700 points."

 **Gundam Derringer Arms: 1400-2100**

"Then I play the card **Ring of Destruction** to destroy D-Arms to deal 2100 points of damage to both of us."

Tested: 4000-1900

Tester: 1900-0

"Well done Bastion Misawa, you have passed the test and I welcome you to Duel Academy." The proctor said as he shook the student's hand. Bastion Misawa, the young man now revealed, was happy to be accepted into the ranks.

* * *

"Man, that was some sweet dueling." Jaden said, getting a surprised jump from the boy with blue hair and glasses.

"Yeah, that's Bastion Misawa. They say he got the highest marks on the written exam"

"Oh, that's Bastion Misawa, and he aced the entrance exams. I barely got by. My name's Syrus by the way." Syrus introduced himself to Jaden as the boy smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jaden Yuki, and he may be good, but he's still number two."

"Huh?" was Syrus' intelligent reply.

* * *

" _ **All Duelists who have passed their entrance exams, please proceed to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year."**_

' _And have fun at Duel Monsters Community College,'_ thought one Vellian Crowler as he watched the remaining Duels finish.

He watched for those that he believed had potential, such as one Misawa boy. Crowler noted the number of Genie and Gundam duelists was rather decent and hoped to keep the two from going for each other's throats but his good mood at now closing entrance to Duel Academy was shot when someone came up to him.

"Sir, we have one late entry, and he got here just before he was marked absent with the other no shows."

"Then show him the door for being late to begin with. I won't let Duel Academy be tarnished with people who think they can waltz in at any time they please." Crowler replied when another person came up, this time with a phone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Crowler?"

"What did you say?" Crowler asked crossly.

"Uh, Miss?"

"Address me as DOCTOR Crowler, and I'm not a woman." He replied to his apparent slight to the person that had the phone.

The aide then handed Crowler the phone in his hand. "It's for you."

Crowler then took the phone and answered; "Yes, who is this? I'm rather—Chancellor Shepherd!"

 _/Crowler, I called to see if everything is going smoothly. This is the first year we're having freshmen from the Gundam and Genie factions since the G2 Conflict and wanted to make sure that everyone is given an equal chance; not like last when you failed half of the applicants after they called you something. Mister, I believe? Whatever, just make sure everyone has a fair shot/_

"Yes, sir," When the line went quiet on the other end, Crowler growled at the device. "Furry-chinned windbag, doesn't he realize that this academy has enough slackers? Still, he's the boss. Who's the last applicant?"

The aide presented the file with a picture enclosed. When the doctor saw the photo of the boy, he regarded it with little interest; believing this will be another no-talent hotshot.

"Pardon me, gentlemen; I'll be right back."

"Who shall be the Dueling Procter and what exam deck should we use?"

"Leave that to me," Crowler said cryptically.

* * *

Up in the stands was a young man, which had on something that looked like Arabic robes, similar to a style of dress that Alexis has, and he was looking down at the rest with two others.

"Looks like there's a decent amount of students, too bad some of them are those warmongering Gundam users." Said one of them as the dark haired boy, Chazz Princeton, looked down on the rest of the group. He was part of the Six Genie houses, and he liked it.

"None of those pathetic Gundam losers are fit to be the King of Games. Especially since I'LL be the King of Games and the one that stands above the rest." Chazz bragged, before noticing that Crowler was stepping on the floor after an announcement from the PA about how Jaden Yuki should report to a duel field.

"Heh, looks like Crowler's going to take out the trash."

* * *

Jaden stepped out on the field and looked at the oddly dressed man, "Whoa, are you the guy, girl, whatever that's testing me?"

"That's DOCTOR Crowler to you, and yes I will personally be giving you your entrance duel exam."

"In that case, what say we cut to the main event?"

"And your name, young scholar?"

"It's Jaden Yuki"

"DUEL!"

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Crowler: 4000**

Jaden drew his card from the deck.

"I think I'll start things off big with **Wing Gundam** in attack mode!"

Flying onto the duel field was a large humanoid machine. This machine had a blue torso with large gold panels sitting on either side of a green jewel in the center of the chest. On its back was a pair of large blue, gold, red and white wings. Its white head had fins with some parts colored blue and red placed at the sides of the head while the face had two slits, making it look like it had a mouth. Upon its head was a golden antenna in the style of an odd "V." It carried a long red and white shield in its left hand. It landed onto the field in crouch then stood straight up, its eyes shined a bright green. (Wing Gundam Endless Waltz ver.)

 _ **[Wing Gundam/ ****/WIND/Machine/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1800/ When this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove it from play until the end phase of the turn and return it to the field. This effect cannot be used again until your 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **turn this effect is activated.]**_

* * *

"So this one's another Gundam loser?" Chazz scoffed.

"Hold on a sec, I've never seen that one before," Chazz's glasses wearing friend remarked.

* * *

"Is that a variant of Wing Gundam Seraphim?" Syrus asked.

"I doubt it," a British accented voice interjected.

Syrus looked towards the source and found one Bastion Misawa.

"For one thing, the color is all wrong. That one's wings are different and it only has two whereas Seraphim has four. And the Seraphim never carried a shield."

"Maybe it's a new model?" Syrus offered.

"It's possible but I didn't hear of any kind of new expansions coming."

* * *

A section of Wing's shield opened up and ejected a cylinder, of which the Gundam quickly grabbed. One end ignited with green energy, turning it into a sword.

"I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn!"

Crowler gave the boy a calculating eye.

' _Hmm, so he's another Gundam user but he's using one I've never seen before.'_

He then turned back to the cards in his hand: 2 Statue of the Wicked, Ancient Gear Golem, Heavy Storm, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and the recently drawn Pot of Greed.

' _I could use this combo to summon my Ancient Gear Golem but this new Gundam monster intrigues me.'_

"My turn and I'll play **Pot of Greed**."

 _ **[Pot of Greed/ Spell/ Draw 2 cards.]**_

"With this I draw two cards," he did so, "I'll summon out **Ancient Gear Soldier**!"

 _ **[Ancient Gear Soldier/****/ EARTH/ Machine/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 1300/ If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.]**_

A metal monster roughly around the same size as the Gundam on the field arose. It was composed of mostly open metal plates for covering and rods for support. Its large cog gears turned slowly as it brandished its long rudimentary rifle that replaced its hand.

"Then, I shall equip my soldier with **Ancient Gear Tank**.

 _ **[Ancient Gear Tank/ Spell/ Equip/ Equip only to an "Ancient Gear" monster. It gains 600 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent.]**_

The metal soldier then found itself sitting inside a large motorcycle-like machine with a large hood on the back and single cannon on that front.

"This card raises my Soldier's ATk by 600."

 **Ancient Gear Soldier: ATK: 1900.**

"I'll set one card facedown and my Soldier will attack Wing Gundam."

The antiquated vehicle revved as it charged at the Gundam. Jaden wasn't having any of it.

"I activate Wing Gundam's effect!"

Just as the Wing was smashed into by the cycle-riding Soldier, its thrusters ignited and it began to transform into a plane-like machine and took to the air.

"Rather than being destroyed, I can remove it play and then he returns at the end of the turn. Although, damage still applies."

 **Jaden: 3800**

 **Crowler: 4000**

* * *

"When could a Seraph do that!?" Cyrus asked as he noticed the special effect and the stronger stats on the Wing Gundam.

"That's because it's not a Seraphim model. If it was then it shouldn't be able to that." Bastion said curious about the new Gundam.

* * *

"That was a good move, and a unique Gundam." Alexis turned to see another member of the Gundam faction. She held general distrust, but knew that there were to be no hostilities.

"I suppose so, Zane. I wouldn't know much on Gundams, but this is one I haven't seen...I believe." She said, but wasn't as sure of her answer then she thought.

"My theory is that it's an Original Gundam." He said, getting the girl's attention more.

"Is that even possible?" Alexis asked.

"It is but usually, they get released to the public not long after. And as far as I know, there's no new Gundams in the works."

"Maybe he just got it."

"I'm not so sure."

* * *

"I end my turn," Crowler announced.

Wing Gundam, in response, came diving in and transformed; returning to its spot on the field.

"Now it's my move; draw!" Jaden drew his next card.

"And I'll summon **Gundam Heavyarms** in attack mode!"

 _ **[Gundam Heavyarms/ ****/ EARTH/ Machine/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1500/ Discard a card in your hand to destroy all face-up spell cards on your opponent's side of the field. Reduce this card's ATK by half until your next stand by phase.]**_

Another tall humanoid robot, similar to Wing, appeared on Jaden's side. The torso had a white chest with parts of colored blue. The rest of the torso was colored red as well as on the skirt armor and shoulders. The sides of its legs had large pods on the outer area and it held a large and long Gatling gun, like an oversized M61 Vulcan, attached to a red shield in its left hand; a belt was fed into it from a barrel behind the Gundam's right shoulder.

* * *

"That's a big gun," Syrus quipped with a grimace.

"Indeed," Bastion replied, also with a grimace.

* * *

"But I'm not done yet."

Jaden pulled another card from his hand and slid it into the Spell/Trap reader.

"I play the Spell card **Operation Meteor**!"

 _ **[Operation Meteor/ Spell/ When you have 1 face up 'Gundam' monster on your side of the field, special summon 1 level 4 or below monster with 'Gundam' in its name from your hand.]**_

"With this card, I can summon another Gundam to the field, and I'll bring out **Gundam Deathscythe**!"

 _ **[Gundam Deathscythe/ ****/ DARK/ Machine/ ATK: 1600/ DEF: 1800/ During the Battle phase involving this card, negate the effects of your opponents monster cards.]**_

Another tall humanoid robot, similar to Wing, appeared on Jaden's side. The torso was mostly colored black save for some gold accents on the chest and shoulders. It held a long staff in its hand capped with an open mouth-like device. The machine stood up as its eyes shined a bright green. The end of the pole ignited with green energy, forming a long blade, giving the weapon the appearance of a scythe.

* * *

"What gives? These don't look at all like the Gundams everyone else has," Syrus exclaimed.

"I don't know, they look nothing like the Derringer Arms or the Deathscythe Guilty Gundams," Bastion replied.

* * *

"Next, I'll activate Heavyarms' special effect: by discarding one card, I can destroy all your face-up spell cards on the field."

Just as Jaden slid a card from his hand into the graveyard, the pods on Heavyarms' legs opened and launched a volley of missiles. The Gear Soldier saw what was coming and bailed out of the vehicle before the rain of missiles came crashing onto it; destroying it.

"Too bad for you, because when Ancient Gear Tank is destroyed, you take 600 points of damage!" Crowler squawked.

 **Jaden: 3200**

 **Crowler: 4000**

"And Heavyarms' ATK is cut in half after using his ability."

 **Gundam Heavyarms: ATK: 950**

"But it'll be worth since now I'm gonna have Wing attack your Soldier!"

Wing's thrusters ignited as he dashed at the older-looking machine, its beam saber ready to slice it.

"I activate the trap **Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**!"

 _ **[Scrap-Iron Scarecrow/ Trap/ When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.]**_

"With this card, I can negate one monster's attack then I can put this card face-down again.

"Let's see it stop Deathscythe; go!"

The black Gundam charged forward and swung its beam scythe in a wide arc; cleaving Ancient Gear Soldier in two.

 **Jaden: 3200**

 **Crowler: 3700**

"Now Heavyarms will attack you directly!"

The red Gundam brandished its huge gun and open fired; forcing Crowler to comically dodge the bullets.

 **Jaden: 3200**

 **Crowler: 2750**

"I'll call it a turn for now."

* * *

"What are those Gundams?" Chazz asked as he couldn't believe what kind of Gundams that were being played. None of the normal Gundams had those kinds of effects, and this was something that he didn't like.

"I don't know. I could try to find out or divine what they are." The glasses wearer said as he wanted to find out as well.

* * *

"It seems that there are more of these 'original' Gundams." Alexis said focused on the duel itself, and it was something. She never saw such machines before, and the common types had no effects or were slightly weaker then these cards.

"It makes me wonder how he acquired them. It also seems like Crowler is using his Dark Ages deck." Zane spoke as he watching and wanting to see Crowler's rare monster.

* * *

"Well, I draw again." Crowler simply stated as he decided that he had enough and decided to end it by summoning his best monster to end it.

"I set two cards face down and play **Heavy Storm** from my hand!"

 _ **[Heavy Storm/ Spell/ Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.]**_

After two cards appeared on Crowler's field, a strong gust kicked up and shattered them along with Jaden's face down: Full Fire.

"He's up to something if he destroyed his own cards, too," Jaden said to himself.

"The two cards I had face down were **Statue of the Wicked**."

 _ **[Statue of the Wicked/ Trap/ When this face-down card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Wicked Token" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 4 /ATK 1000/DEF 1000) on your side of the field.]**_

"When destroyed while face down, it gives me two Wicked Tokens. However, they won't be staying because I tribute them so that I may summon **Ancient Gear Golem**!"

 _ **[Ancient Gear Golem/********/ EARTH/ Machine/ ATK: 3000/ DEF: 3000/ Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.]**_

A monster much larger than but of similar appearance to the Gear Soldier flashed onto the field when the two tokens shattered. The only notable difference between them was the Golem had two fists rather than a gun like the Soldier.

"Now my Golem, attack Gundam Heavyarms with Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem reared its metal fist back and let it rocket forward; punching through the red Gundam's torso, causing it to shatter.

 **Jaden: 1150**

 **Crowler: 2750**

* * *

"It looks Crowler stopped playing around." Chazz said as he looked at the arena, confident that the slacker, in his opinion, would be finished off soon.

* * *

"It looks like Crowler's brought out his best monster." Zane said as Alexis started to feel sorry for the boy...a little. This was not the traditional deck that an examiner used for new students.

"I suppose I feel sorry that Crowler is keeping him out. But I suppose the duel isn't over yet." Alexis looked at Jaden as she spoke. It was definitely not really fair to use such an advanced deck on a new guy, but she did feel that there was more to watch.

* * *

"Wahhh! It's all over for that guy! How can he beat a monster that tough!?" Cyrus was really worried for the boy, and it was a tough monster as strong as a blue eyes.

"It isn't over yet, and I feel that we have yet to see what he has. It was obvious from the start that Crowler was using his Dark Age deck, not something one would use on an applicant." Bastion wasn't sure if Crowler was testing the actual skill or just trying to be a bully and get rid of him quickly.

* * *

"I end my turn."

Jaden glared at the Golem. He then looked down at his hand.

' _I could take that thing down easy if I only had Buster Rifle for Wing but all I got is this monster and spell combo and they're overkill on their own. Maybe I can draw it and won't have to resort to them.'_

"My turn!" He drew his card and saw it was a low level monster.

"I guess you can't have everything go your way, huh?" Jaden sighed solemnly.

"Is that a surrender?" Crowler asked mockingly.

"Far from it. I was referring to this card in my hand. See, I was hoping to save this bad boy for later in the year as a surprise. Didn't want show him off during the entrance exams but you kinda forced my hand," Jaden then took on a goofy grin, "No pun intended!"

This got everyone confused.

"I tribute Gundam Deathscythe and Wing Gundam in order to summon the granddaddy of all Gundams: **Wing Gundam ZERO**!"

 _ **[Wing Gundam Proto ZERO/ *******/LIGHT/Machine/ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000/This card's name is treated as "Wing Gundam ZERO." Decrease this card's ATK by 500 points to negate one of your opponent's monster's attack. This card gains 500 ATK and DEF points when "Gundam Epyon" is on the field. This card cannot attack your opponent directly if "Twin Buster Rifle" is equipped.]**_

Wing and Deathscythe exploded into shards and smoke but then the smoke began to swirl into a thick column. From within, a single pair of glowing green eyes shined and the sounds of heavy metal foot falls echoed in the hall. The smoke cleared as it revealed the Gundam; it resembled Wing Gundam in many aspects: a blue torso with a red abdomen with white blocks on its collar area and a large green circular crystal in the center. A red and white shield but it also had a large golden section. Its wings were oddly shaped and colored blue and gold on a small area up top with white taking up most of the rest of the wings. Its shoulder armor was mostly red with areas of blue and white and flaps acting as additional protection for the arm joints.

It glared up at the Ancient Gear Golem as if it already knew the outcome of their approaching battle.

* * *

"Wait a minute, did he say Wing ZERO?" Bastion exclaimed in shock.

"You actually know this one?" Syrus asked.

"There's an urban legend among Gundam users about a Gundam said to be the ancestor of _all_ Gundams ever created.

"You mean that thing is what all Gundams are based on?"

Bastion nodded leaving Syrus in awe.

"There's more. Another part of the story goes that it along with other cards create a formula that allows a duelist to achieve Perfect and Absolute Victory."

"What does that mean? Do you know what cards it needs?"

"No, I don't but it basically means that the formula has the means to leave the opponent completely helpless against ZERO."

* * *

"Quite an impressive monster but he's a little lacking compared to my Golem."

"We'll see about that; I equip Wing ZERO with **Twin Buster Rifle**!"

 _ **[Twin Buster Rifle/ Spell/ Equip/ This card can only be equipped to "Wing Gundam ZERO." During the battle phase when "Wing Gundam ZERO" has this card equipped, triple that card's ATK points. The equipped Monster can attack two Monsters at once per three turns.]**_

The Gundam held out its right hand and a grey and gold long, double-barreled rifle formed.

"Now Wing ZERO, attack!"

ZERO's wings split open, revealing thrusters; which immediately ignited and pushed it into the air.

"Go ahead! The monster is still no much for my Golem," Crowler boasted, "Your little pop gun didn't do a thing to your monster."

"Guess again," Jaden interjected, cutting off Crowler's laugh.

"Huh?"

"When Wing ZERO has Twin Buster Rifle during battle, his ATK triples."

"TRIPLES!?" Crowler shrieked.

 **Wing Gundam Proto ZERO: ATK: 7500**

The Golem tried to chase after the Gundam by jumping into the air. ZERO responded by pointing its rifle at it; a humming sound became prominent in the arena as energy began to collect at the gun's two muzzles. Suddenly, a torrent of yellow energy exploded from the rifle; the Golem tried in vain to keep going but its armor and body was being ripped apart while being disintegrated until it was completely vaporized.

 **Jaden: 1150**

 **Crowler: 0000**

* * *

Zane went wide-eyed at the machine.

"That's...the Wing ZERO." He was surprised and it showed. The original Gundam showing its face here, and there was only one copy of the card period.

"Wing Zero?" Alexis asked, surprised at the raw power it had with its weapon.

"If the Original Gundams are the first models which the MP (Mass Produced) Gundams like Derringer and Guilty are based on, then Wing ZERO is THE original Gundam. The very first Gundam model, and there is only one copy in existence." Zane explained as Alexis was unsure what to think about its power.

* * *

"T-that was amazing...he beat Crowler." Said one of Chazz's lackeys, leaving the boy in a bad mood from the duel.

"The slacker just got lucky." He said, but he had no intention of losing his potential crown.

* * *

"He actually beat Crowler." Cyrus said, having a hard time believing what happened.

"Yes, and I believe I figured out that perfect victory formula. Yet, I'm sure there are other possible formulas that can achieve absolute victory." Bastion replied, and wondering what the year would hold for him, and he started getting excited at the prospect of battling such a Gundam.

* * *

"And that's game!" Jaden exclaimed.

Crowler was too shocked to say anything

"Looks like I'm in," Jaden said with a smile up at the hologram of Wing ZERO as it faded.

Before it completely faded away, a glare of light reflected off its V-antennae.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter one. There's a bit of a story behind this one; I recently wanted to do a Gundam Wing story and Wolfpackersson09, my frequent collaborator, wanted to do a Genie story. We settled on doing both at the same time and created this.**

 **All Gundams are based on their Endless Waltz versions; Wing Gundam Proto ZERO is a slight redesign of the TV version that eventually becomes the well-known Wing Gundam ZERO Custom.**


End file.
